


You Hellion!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cute, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Grinding, Incest, John is jealous, John is very jealous, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rutting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is 17, Stiles is Sneaky, Stiles is a flirt, Stiles uses this to his advantage, hand holding, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles is hot. It's a recent development in which took the help of Lydia Martin and an expensive hair dresser.Stiles is hot. And a flirt. The best part? John gets very jealous.





	You Hellion!

Stiles isn’t usually much of a flirt. It’s not something he particularly enjoys, not something he gets anything from. Or, well, used to. Now? Well, now people are  _ a lot  _ more willing to flirt back. Ever since the shopping spree from his nightmares with Lydia Martin and going to the hairdresser Jackson Whitmore goes too, Stiles has been looking pretty good. All of his jeans are now tight and several pairs even have strategically placed rips at the knees. His shirts are  _ also _ tight, hugging his slim build and showing off his ‘lithe’ body. His hair is longer, usually messy in a I-just-rolled-our-of-bed or I-just-had-some-really-good-sex way. And since he was yet to be having sex it was always the first option. 

Anyway, he was hot now.

And taken. Having an incredibly sexy older boyfriend gave him a lot of confidence. Ever since he walked downstairs in nothing but a pair of lace panties and John stared so long he ended up burning the pancakes he had been making (he then took an eight minute shower and Stiles  _ totally _ knew what he was doing in it), well, Stiles had been feeling pretty good.

So okay, yeah, now he flirted. A lot actually. Really, he just acted his same nerdy, weird self but now that he was hot, well. He also wore a pair of black thick rimmed glasses sometimes that made his eyes look  _ even _ bigger. Oh! And tinted lip balm! Yeah, Lydia was kind of a genius. The first time he had surprised John with his new look the man had gotten so hard so fast his knees nearly gave out and he came from nothing but pushing Stiles against the wall and rutting against him for about three minutes. 

Okay, still not the point.

Point is, Stiles Stilinski is hot and a giant flirt. 

His boyfriend also has a  _ huge _ jealous streak.

Which is also very, very awesome.

That all brings Stiles to where he is now. His hip is popped on Deputy Jordan Parrish’s desk, he his hand loosely resting on the man's bicep as he laughs, squeezing the muscle and Jordan smirks. Jordan is hot. Really hot, actually. He's fairly well built, nothing obsessive but muscled, a nice jaw and a boy-next-door look that's pretty cute. For Stiles however, he's too young, too fresh faced and his shoulders aren't nearly broad enough. He still looks too much like a boy for Stiles to seriously look at but he's here, and he seems to have no problem flirting with his bosses seventeen year old soon, if the hand resting on Stiles’ thigh is anything to go by. 

Stiles turns when the door to his dad's office slams open, smirk already on his face even though John’s is red with anger. He looks back when Jordan removes his hand, the man is blushing and looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which, well kind of. John is staring at him hard, mouth set in a thin line and brows drawn together in anger. Stiles just laughs, hops of the desk and all but skips into John’s office. 

Once John follows and closes the door behind him Stiels pushes him against it, pouncing on him and slotting their lips together, tugging at John’s hair as the man grips Stiles’ hips tight enough to leave bruises, pulling the boy against his body and rolling his hips upwards. Stiles slots a leg between John's, giving the man something to grind into as Stiles continues his assault on his mouth, dipping his tongue in and swallowing up a moan at the same time. Stiles himself ruts against John's leg, the firm muscle of his thigh perfect against his dick, feverishly chasing his own organs. John's hand find their way to his ass, grabbing tight and  _ pulling _ him up, forcing him to his tiptoes and John continues to grind into his boy. 

It doesn't take either of them long to cum, and John cums growling the word  _ ‘mine’ _ into Stiles neck, and Stiles cums with a breathless  _ ‘yours’ _ . Stiles slumps against John, his hands trailing down the man's arms and interlacing their fingers together, smiling up at Nohn from where his chin is resting on the man's chest. 

“That was good.” Stiles mumbles, pressing little kisses into his boyfriend's chin and jaw. 

“You damn hellion. What am I going to do with you.” John mutters, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the door. 

“Weeeell,” Stiles sing songs voice hopeful, “You could have sex with me?” 

“Sweetheart, we’ve talked about this.” John says, opening one eye to halfheartedly glare at his boy. 

“I know.” Stiles pouts, stepping back after placing a series of chaste kisses to John's lips, a final one to the man's nose, “I'll go start on dinner, you're done at five right?”

John nods, smiling softly at his boy and checking his watch. He only has forty five minutes of his shift left, “Why don't you hang out here, and we can go out afterwards?” 

“Curly fries!” Stiles asks, huge smile on his face as he hops up and down on his toes. 

“Yep.”

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” Stiles exclaims, punctuating his sentence with kisses. He pulls out a pair of panties and a pair John’s briefs from his school bag, smirking as he hands them over.

“You little shit, you planned that!” John accuses, grabbing his underwear in resigned thanks. Having to wear wet ones would have sucked. 

“Sure did,  _ daddy _ .” Stiles says, voice going breathy and light while he changes right there, scooting out of his skinny jeans and peeling off a ruined pair of black lace boy shorts, pulling on a deep purple pair. 

And, well, how could he even be mad at his boy when he looks like  _ that _ . 

Jesus, John was whipped. 

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! more stilinskicest! my fucking babies!  
> i love this pairing so much! i have such big plans for this series, and in all hoensty i should probably, like write it out somewhere? eh, who cares LOL  
> i hope you enjoyed this story, I sure as fuck enjoyed writing it!! like a lot!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
